


Thankyou Chuck (Sabriel one shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel oneshots</p><p>Random stories <br/>Mature rated</p><p>M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankyou Chuck (Sabriel one shot)

Since the release of Chucks Supernatural series, Sam couldn't help but go online to see what the 'fans' had came up with. Many a time had he came across Sam/ Dean which was disturbing as they were brothers. Surely they new that?  
Whilst waiting for Dean at yet another shabby, run down hotel, he came across a new kind of story. Sam/ Gabriel or (Sabriel). Sam's mind was alight with wonder, he couldn't get his head around what people were writing.   
"Pure filth." He spoke aloud, smiling to himself. "Perhaps these are scenarios of what's to come." He mused. 'If only' he couldn't stop the thought. 'Where did that come from?'  
Closing the laptop, Sam quickly moved over to the bed where he sat in deep thought. 'If only.' Laying down he closed his eyes, smiling at where his thoughts were going.  
"Where's Dean?" A voice suddenly asked making Sam jump up in quick response.   
"Gabriel!" He was surprised to see the angel standing there, a small smile crossing his face.  
"Well who else, Sammymoose." He laughed. "I heard your thought for me in your head." He grinned. "I guess Deans not around?" He asked, a wondering look in his eyes.  
Grabbing Sam's shoulders, he stepped up right to his face. "I'm here to answer your prayers." Gabriel smiled. With that they were gone.  
Before Sam could say anything they appeared in the back seat of the Impala. 'Deans car!' Sam thought to himself.   
Leaning over, Gabriel placed his hand on Sam's leg.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?' He smiled. "I can see your thoughts, Sammy. Very... interesting.   
"We can't.." before Sam could finish Gabriel was on top of him, kissing him hard, biting down on his lip. Sam kissed back, deepening the kiss, placing his tongue between Gabriel's lips.   
Quickly they began to remove each others clothing, the limited space in the car made it an awkward task.   
As Gabriel sat on Sam's naked lap he couldn't help but smile, his face filled with lust. Sam's breathing was rugged, he was staring up at Gabriel, his lips parted. Leaning in Gabriel began to kiss Sam again, then he reached down and grabbed Sam's impressive length. With a strong grip, he began to pull him back and forth, squeezing hard, getting faster.   
Sam moaned loudly, it felt so good. Leaning his head back on the seat, he closed his eyes, feeling a wave of pleasure wash through his body as Gabriel kissed his neck, his hand still firm.   
Slowly sliding off of Sam's lap, Gabriel bent over him, placing him in his mouth. First he licked around the tip, teasing Sam slowly, then he began to suck, taking him hard.  
"Ahh." Sam cried out grabbing the back of Gabriel's hair. It felt so good. As Gabriel continued to pleasure, Sam began to move is hips in an out at a fast pace. Breathing hard as he did.   
Suddenly getting up from Sam's lap, Gabriel caressed his cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb.  
"Yes. I want to take you Sam!" He whispered, his eyes filled with wanting. Sitting back against the side window, Gabriel opened his legs, revealing his hard self.  
In response, Sam lay down on his back, fitting his tall frame on the seats as best he could. Placing his hands between Sam's legs, Gabriel began to slowly rub, caressing him. Breathing heavily, Sam closed his eyes, his hand rubbing with Gabriel's.  
Then Gabriel was on top of him, biting and sucking at his nipples, causing him to moan loudly. Kissing his firm chest, Gabriel's breathing was heavy, he was ready.  
Adjusting himself as best he could, Gabriel was suddenly inside Sam, thrusting hard and fast. The sharp movements caused the Impala to rock, but they didn't care, this was happening.   
"That's it!" Gabriel called out, getting deeper. Grabbing Sam's hand he placed it on his own self. "Play with yourself for me Sammy." Obeying, Sam began to tug at himself, slowly squeezing. Gabriel carried on his fast pace, his hand on Sam's almost guiding him.   
They never wanted this to end. Gabriel's hard thrusts were almost painful, but it felt good, so much pleasure filled Sam's body   
With a loud cry, Sam called out for Gabriel finishing everywhere. Holding Sam's hips, Gabriel continued to thrust before coming to a loud finish, shouting Sam's name in response.  
Breathing heavily, he lay on Sam's chest, feeling it go up and down at a fast pace. Both man and angel just lay there, not sure how much time had passed. After what seemed like a lifetime, Gabriel softly began to kiss Sam again. With his fingers running through Gabriel's hair, Sam passionately kissed him back. Tracing his fingers down Gabriel's back, he placed them gently inside him, moving them in and out. Gabriel made a low moaning sound, pushing himself into Sam's movement.  
Without any warning, the door to the Impala swung open, startling the two men. Sitting up suddenly, their faces filled with horror as they found Dean watching them, a look of anger and disbelief filling his face.


End file.
